Berlari di dalam mimpi!
by Qiaros
Summary: When Oga woke up from slept, he saw all the characters in Beelzebub are changes in their personalities and physically and in this world he even being called pervert! There is someone who is remains same... Who is...he/she? Language:Malay. Rated T for safety.


Hi! I'm Qiaros and I'm just a newbie here. Hope you read and review. Any badass comments are allowed. :) Anyway, this my first fic using my native language, Malay. I'm really glad if you read and review so I can make it perfect!(Indonesian are same alike as Malay, just a little bit different. So, I choose Indonesian because there is no Malay in content language.)

So…enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I'm not Tamura Ryuhei and he's the owner of Beelzebub.

**BERLARI DI DALAM MIMPI!**

**EH?**

Entah kenapa,angin malam ini sejuk sangat sehingga menikam tubuhnya. Lalu, Oga pun bangkitlah dari tidurnya dan tiba-tiba," Eh? Mana aku sekarang ni?"

"EH?"

"EH?"

"EH?"

"Ini bukan bilik aku!"Oga menjerit sekuat hatinya apabila melihat banyak gambar-gambar perempuan xxx yang terlekat di dinding biliknya. Tiba-tiba, Misaki menendang dia keluar ke tingkap yang terbuka luas. Nasib baiklah di bawahnya ada pokok. Kalau tidak, matilah dia.

"Hoi, Bodoh! Diamlah! Malam-malam pun nak bising! Orang nak tidur pun susah!"

Oga memanjat tingkap tersebut sambil berteriak,"Sakit tahu tak, pantat! Kalau tak ada pokok kat bawah ni, dah lama aku mati, tahu tak?!"

"Ada aku peduli benda itu semua? Aku lagi suka kalau abang aku mati...Aku bagi kau _last warning_! Diam! Tidur! Kalau kau buat bising lagi...Aku akan pastikan yang aku akan belasah kau lagi teruk! Faham?!"Misaki beri amaran kepada Oga.

"Okey, sudah! Berambus kau dari bilik aku. Aku nak TIDUR!"

"Aku nak keluarlah ini. Tak ingin aku duduk di bilik busuk ini lama-lama. Nanti pengsan aku dibuatnya!"

Misaki pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan bilik Oga. Oga yang ingin menyambung tidurnya tiba-tiba bangkit semula teringatkan sesuatu...

_Eh?_

"_Abang? Kenapa dia panggil aku...Abang?"_

Oleh sebab dia tidak suka berfikir panjang, _so,_ dia pun sambung tidurnya semula...

x x x

Keesokan harinya, rumah keluarga Oga riuh-rendah dengan pekikan Misaki menyuruh Oga bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Tatsumi! Bangunlah! Tak nak pergi sekolah ke? Cepatlah! Nanti aku lambat ke sekolahlah!"

Oga pun segera bangun dari tidur dan melihat Misaki memakai uniform dari Sekolah Menengah Rendah Katata dan badannya sangat kecil jika hendak dibandingkan dengan dia yang selalunya. Dari pandangan Oga, Misaki macam budak dari sekolah menengah rendah. Oga berfikir yang dia mungkin bermimpi lagi lalu meneruskan tidurnya. Oga tidak menyangka pada masa itu, Misaki sangat marah dengannya dan tiba-tiba..

_**BUK!**_

"Adoiii! Sakitlah, gila! Kau ingat badan aku ini tilam ke, hah? Sesuka hati je kau lompat-lompat atas badan aku! Oi, sakitlah!" Walaupun Oga menjerit kesakitan tetapi Misaki tetap meneruskan perbuatan tersebut.

" B. E. R. H. E. N. T. I!"

Rupa-rupanya, ibu mereka telah pun berada di hadapan pintu. Kali ini, ibunya pula memainkan peranan dalam situasi tersebut.

"Misaki! Turun dari situ! Kamu bukannya budak-budak lagi mahu main lompat-lompat macam itu dengan abang kamu. Kamu pun satu, Tatsumi. Bangunlah awal sikit. Hari inikan hari pertama adik kamu hendak ke sekolah menengah rendah? Dah, Lekas! B.A.N.G.U.N!"

_Eh? _

_Misaki pergi sekolah? Menengah Rendah pula tu. Apa dah jadi ni? _

"Er... Bukan ke Misaki dah habis sekolah? Kenapa dia kena sekolah balik ni?" tanya Oga kepada ibunya.

"Hei kamu ni... Lupa ke? Misaki tu adik kamu, takkanlah dia cepat sangat habis sekolah. Lagipun, Dia tu 2 kali 5, sama je macam kamu, tak berapa pandai sangat (bodohlah katakan). Dah, dah. Pergi mandi cepat!" balas ibunya siap memberikan jelingan tajam kepada Oga menyuruhnya mandi. Lalu, Oga pun bangun dan menuju ke bilik air...

_30 minit kemudian..._

Sekali lagi rumah itu bergoncang akibat daripada pekikan Misaki. "Hei, Tatsumi, cepatlah! Dah lambat ni! Abang Furuichi pun dah lama tunggu di luar tu!"

"Yalah, aku nak turunlah ni. Sibuk je budak kecil ni!" Oga turun dari tangga sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

Tiba-tiba aura hitam menyelubungi diri Misaki, "Siapa yang kau cakap budak kecil?" Sehabis sahaja dia berkata sedemikian, dia terus ingin menyerang Oga tetapi dihalang oleh Furuichi.

"Sudahlah tu, Misaki! Kita dah lambat ni. Tak payah nak gaduh-gaduhlah! Jomlah, pergi sekolah." Kata Furuichi sambil memegang pinggang Misaki. Sepantas kilat Misaki melepaskan tangannya apabila Furuichi berkata begitu dan pada masa itu, muka Misaki merah padam apabila menoleh ke arah Furuichi dan perilakunya telah pun dikesan oleh Oga. Oga menguntum senyuman jahatnya sambil memandang perilaku 'adiknya' itu.

"Oklah, jom pergi, Furuichi, Misaki!" teriak Oga membuatkan Furuichi dan Misaki terpinga melihat gelagatnya dan mereka serentak berfikir, "_Kenapa dia macam ni?"_

Setelah mereka berlalu pergi, ayah Oga yang sedang duduk sambil minum kopi seraya bertanya kepada ibu Oga,

"Awak tak nampak ke yang anak lelaki awak tu nampak lain hari ni? Pelik pula saya tengok dia. _Selalunya tak macam tu."_

"Ala, apa salahnya anak kita berubah macam tu? Saya lagi suka tengok dia yang sekarang ni, _handsome_ dan _macho_. Itu barulah anak jantan namanya."

_Eh?_

Sepanjang mereka menuju ke sekolah, Oga seperti biasa, menumbuk orang-orang yang menghalang laluan mereka dan meneruskan perjalanan. Tiba-tiba Misaki bertanya akan perangai abangnya yang pelik itu.

_Eh?_

"_Kenapa Misaki tanya soalan macam ni? Peliknya." _Kata Oga dalam hati dan membiarkan sahaja 'adik'nya membebel sendirian. Lalu, Oga pun menghantar Misaki ke Sekolah Menengah Rendah Katata. Sampai sahaja di perkarangan Sekolah Menengah Tinggi Ishiyama, Oga dan Furuichi terserempak pula dengan kumpulan Red Tails. Di tengah-tengah kumpulan tersebut ialah Aoi yang memakai baju ketuanya. Oga baru sahaja ingin menegurnya tetapi dia dapat merasakan lengannya ditusuk sesuatu.

Rupa-rupanya, sebatang besi berhujung tajam itulah yang menusuk lengannya. Besi itu Aoi jadikan sebagai senjata untuk berlawan tapi sekarang ni... _kenapa dia buat macam tu pada Oga?_

"Aku tak akan lepaskan kau, lelaki gatal..." kata Aoi kepada Oga. Oga terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Aoi itu. Sepanjang hidupnya selama 16 tahun, inilah kali pertama ada orang memanggil dia _gatal_. Dengan rasa tak puas hati, Oga segera membalas,

"Oi, Kunieda! Pantang keturunan aku dipanggil _orang gatal_, lebih-lebih lagi spesies macam kau, perempuan! Kalau kau cakap benda tu pada Furuichi, oklah sikit sebab dia tu memang otak kuning pun!"

Tiba-tiba, bumi seakan-akan bergoncang lalu merekah dan langit pada waktu itu menjadi kelam disusuli oleh suara burung hantu. Oga dapat melihat suasana seram itu seiring dengan keadaan yang dia hadapi sekarang ini yakni ahli kumpulan Red Tails yang sedang naik hantu sekarang ni.

"Kau cakap Furuichi tu otak kuning? Oi, pakai otaklah! Dia tu seorang yang sangat baik dan tak pernah ganggu perempuan. Lainlah kau Oga, selalu angkat kain perempuan, dasar gatal!" kata Aoi dan membuatkan Oga terkesima.

"Apa? Melampaulah tuduh aku macam tu! Aku usik perempuan pun tak pernah, inikan pula nak singkap kain dia orang. Sial punya perempuan! Kau nak lawan dengan aku ke, hah?"

"_Bring it on!_"

Mereka baru sahaja ingin memulakan pergaduhan tetapi ada suara yang mengganggu mereka,

"Janganlah gaduh! Tak sukalah!"

Rupa-rupanya itu suara Nene yang tergedik-gedik pergi ke arah mereka lalu memeluk lengan Aoi dan berbisik ke telinga Aoi. Mereka mengangguk-angguk apabila Nene selesai berbisik dan Aoi melepaskan Oga dan Furuichi sambil tersenyum jahat memandang mereka...

_Eh?_

"Kenapa dengan dia orang tu? Peliklah. Lagi satu Furuichi, apa dah jadi dengan dunia ni? Tunggang-terbalik. Semua orang berubah dan paling pelik dia orang cakap aku _gatal_? Agak-agaklah!"

Furuichi memandang Oga dengan kehairanan dan berkata, "Aku rasa kaulah yang pelik sekarang ni...Dahlah, jom masuk kelas." Jawapan Furuichi itu membuatkan Oga lebih hairan tetapi Oga berasa lebih baik jangan fikirkan masalah itu. Lagi kusut kepala kalau fikirkan masalah banyak-banyak.

x x x

Sampai sahaja mereka di dalam kelas, Oga terus duduk di tempatnya dan melihat ada majalah-majalah xxx di dalam laci mejanya. Oga mengambil semua majalah tersebut lalu membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah. Semua orang dalam kelas terkejut melihat tindakan Oga itu dan berbisik sesama mereka.

"_Oga buang barang kesayangannya._"

"_Peliknya_."

"_Dunia dah nak kiamat ke?"_

Oga membiarkan sahaja mereka berkata demikian. Janji mata dia tak semak melihat majalah-majalah yang...menyakitkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau buang majalah tu, Oga? Selalunya kau suka dengan majalah macam tu, ruginya buang...Kenapa tak bagi pada aku je?" kata En. Saotome yang baru sahaja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Suka? Gila ke apa? Aku mana suka baca sampah-sampah ni! Oi orang tua! Kalau kau nak sangat, ambillah dalam tong sampah." Jawab Oga, kasar.

"Em...nantilah ambil. Hah, sebelum aku terlupa. Semua pelajar, sila berikan perhatian. Hari ini akan ada seorang budak baru masuk ke kelas ini. Silakan masuk..."

Muncullah seorang perempuan berambut kuning cerah yang diikat sanggul serta bertopi berwarna hitam dan memakai gaun panjang yang gelap. Melihat akan perempuan itu, Oga pun menjerit,

"Hilda!"

Yeah! I'm no longer in high school because I finished my Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia(SPM) yesterday(27 November 2012!) I'm very happy about this. So, R & R!

PS: If you R & R I'll continue the story, okay?


End file.
